Batmobile (Batman Forever)
The Batmobile was Batman's primary mode of transportation. At first, Batman often simply referred to the Batmobile as "the car", and he later called it the Batmobile. The Batmobile was one of the most daunting components in Batman's vast arsenal, and he kept it stored in the Batcave when it was not in use. History ''Batman Forever After he replaced the previous Batmobile that he used in his battles against The Joker and The Penguin, Batman took that model Batmobile out to confront Two-Face as he held up the Second National Bank of Gotham. While he patrolled Gotham City's streets, Batman was ambushed by Two-Face and his thugs. While he escaped the initial attack, Two-Face's Thugs gave chase in their own cars until Batman turned down an alleyway and, using a grapple system that was built into the Batmobile, ascended the building walls; that allowed him to escape while Two-Face's Thugs crashed into the wall below. Following Dick Grayson's discovery of the Batcave, Alfred was forced to inform Bruce of the theft of the Batmobile as Grayson had taken the car on a joy-ride through Gotham's streets. As he was already in Gotham, Bruce managed to track down Grayson and apprehended both the youth and the Batmobile, and took both back to the Batcave. During Two-Face and The Riddler's attack on Wayne Manor, this Batmobile was destroyed along with a majority of the Batcave. Technical Specifications Arsenal *Grapple system built into the bonnet for vertical ascent. *Rocket thruster under forward chasis to assist grapple system. *Wheels capable of forward and sideways driving. *Camera system for rear vision. Statistics *Length: 300.0 in (7.62 m) *Width: 94.4 in (2.40 m) *Height: 125.98 in (3.20 m) *Maximum Speed: 329 mph (530 km/h) with booster *Engine: Off-road running engine *Wheelbase: 118 in (2.99 m) *Tires: Pivotable Gallery Batman_forever_still-1.jpg BFBatmobile1.jpg BFBatmobile2.jpg BFBatmobile3.jpg BFBatmobile4.jpg BFBatmobile5.jpg BFBatmobile6.jpg BFBatmobile7.jpg BFBatmobile8.jpg Behind the Scenes 250px|thumb|[[w:c:batmananthology:Tim_Flattery|Tim Flattery illustration]] The car was conceived within the film's "Gigeresque"-inspired biomechanical theme for the vehicles by Tim Flattery. Trivia *The ''Batman Forever Batmobile had a Chevy 350 ZZ3 high-performance motor. It had high compression, 345 horsepower, aluminum heads, angled plugs, and a good valve grind. *The body was made from a high-temperature epoxy fiberglass laminate. All of the air was extracted though vacuum bagging. *In episode 53 of the TV series The Drew Carey Show, Drew Carey won the Batman Forever Batmobile as a prize. Lewis and Oswald took it on a joyride dressed as Batman and Robin without Drew's permission. On a sidenote, Oswald was played by Diedrich Bader who later voiced Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *The Batman Forever Batmobile was seen in the 2011 Warner Bros. film, Arthur *The pivoting tires can be explained through the use of hyperboloid gearsConnecting Skew Axles with Hyperboloidal Gears on axles. Appearances * Batman Forever * Batman Forever (Comic Adaptation) * Batman Forever (Novelization) * Batman Forever: The Official Movie Book References Connecting Skew Axles with Hyperboloidal Gears 2 Category:Vehicles